Espera
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot]Às vezes precisamos apenas esperar... Presente de Natal para Dark Faye


**_- Espera -_**

_How can we dance while the world is turning?_

_How can we sleep while the beds are burning?_

_(Beds are Burning – Midnight Oil)_

Calor. Ela era quente. Seu corpo era quente. Sua respiração era quente. Seus lábios eram quentes. Até mesmo seus olhos pareciam emanar calor.

O corpo abraçado ao dela podia sentir esse calor. Podia contaminar-se com aquilo. Abriu os olhos, ela ainda dormia, não havia sentido tirá-la de seu descanso.

Desvencilhou-se do corpo quente e deixou-a adormecida no futon. A mestra do vento se remexeu inconscientemente percebendo a ausência do outro corpo, mas logo se acomodou novamente.

Desprendendo seus olhos dela, arrecadou as vestes de ambos e deixou-as separadas e organizadas. Não gostava das coisas bagunçadas mesmo em momentos como aquele.

Caminhou lentamente até uma das paredes e encostou-se, olhando pela janela alta, fechada por barras de madeira.

Do lado de fora daquele quarto de prostíbulo os moradores do vilarejo agiam normalmente. Sem dar atenção a nada nem a ninguém. Era como se nem ao menos existissem.

Era estranho. Mais do que estranho, era bizarro. Nunca imaginara o dia que ele, Lorde Sesshoumaru, teria que se passar por um mísero humano para conseguir um lugar acima de suspeitas para se encontrar com sua amante.

Era decadente.

Mas ao menos se passando por humanos ambos estavam seguros pelo véu da ignorância. Nenhum daqueles humanos tolos sequer desconfiavam de suas identidades. Não que ele se preocupasse em ser descoberto. Não era o caso. Fazia aquele sacrifício por causa dela.

Os olhos dourados frios foram atraídos pelo corpo adormecido sobre o futon desarrumado. Se não conhecesse bem aquela mulher, poderia dizer que ela parecia inocentemente sensual. Mas aquela não era uma mulher comum. Aquela era a mestra do vento. A única mulher que havia levantado a voz para desrespeitar Lorde Sesshoumaru e sobrevivido. Não havia inocência naquela mulher. Deitada sobre um futon comum, enrolando-se mal e porcamente em um lençol comum e deixando uma das pernas descoberta, só havia uma palavra para descrevê-la: _vulnerável_.

Mulheres vulneráveis não são inocentes. Não há como ser as duas coisas.

Meninas são inocentes. Mulheres são vulneráveis.

Levou a mão cheia de cicatrizes para frente dos lábios, numa tentativa vã de esconder seu sorriso.

Nunca mais teria outra oportunidade de vê-la daquele modo. Ela não permitiria, era orgulhosa demais.

Seu cabelo negro estava espalhado de forma disforme vencendo a barreira branca do futon e avançando para o marrom da madeira que revestia o chão. Inexplicavelmente sentia uma forte sensação de nostalgia.

Todos os encontros deles foram no mínimo, peculiares. O modo como ela flertara com ele. Como ele se mostrara frio. E ela persistindo sem se abalar.

Ainda lembrava de um pedido que ela fizera há muito tempo. Ela pedira para que ele a liberta-se. Para que ele matasse seu criador e algoz.

Mas será que ela não via?

Ou apenas ignorava deliberadamente?

Não deveria ter cedido aos encantos daquela mulher. Não deveria ter-se deitado com ela na primeira vez.

Ceder havia sido um momento de fraqueza. Uma mostra de que ele se importava, ou ao menos que sentia atração física por ela.

Ceder a ela fora sua ruína. Isso porque desse modo, ele acabara fazendo suas esperanças aumentarem.

Ela esperava o dia em que alguém viesse e a liberta-se. E acreditava que ele era esse alguém.

Mas será que ela não via, que ela própria era essa pessoa?

Segurou a cabeça com a mão, deixando que seus lábios se abrissem em um sorriso triste.

Deveria tê-la esperado. Deveria tê-la obrigado a lutar contra ele, lutar pela sua liberdade. Aí sim ele poderia tê-la, para sempre. E não parcialmente como a tinha agora.

Se tivesse esperado ela seria sua por inteiro. Mas não. Ele fora egoísta. Pensara mais no desejo incontrolável que sentia por ela do que em deter-se por mais tempo. E agora a tinha assim. Pela metade. Tendo que dividi-la com o outro. Vendo-o fazê-la infeliz a cada dia.

Se quisesse, poderia tê-lo matado há muito tempo. Mas já fora egoísta uma vez, não podia dar-se ao luxo de sê-lo novamente.

Ela deveria matá-lo. Ela tinha que provar a si mesma que era capaz.

Aí então, quando fosse capaz. Quando fosse merecedora. Quando ela estivesse pronta. Aí eles poderiam ficar juntos. Para sempre.

Ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez, olhando para a janela e tentando manter sua mente afastada daqueles pensamentos obscuros.

Ouviu um leve farfalhar de tecido. Virou o rosto para o futon ainda a tempo de ver o belo corpo nu erguer-se e sentar-se, esfregando os olhos lentamente.

"Por que não me acordaste?" foi a primeira coisa que disse, ainda com a voz embargada de sono.

Ele sorriu discretamente, expandindo os lábios colados.

"Bom dia para você também." respondeu ironicamente, desencostando-se da parede.

Ela pareceu embaraçada pelo modo rude com que lhe dirigira a palavra. Seu rosto adquiriu uma cor parecida com a de seus olhos e ela abanou a mão para ele em um pedido mudo para que não ligasse.

"Está acordado há quanto tempo?" perguntou erguendo os olhos e tentando parecer gentil.

Ele foi até ela e postou-se em sua frente, obrigando-a a erguer o rosto.

"Não muito." respondeu tocando a face corada, brincando com as mechas soltas de cabelo negro.

Ela segurou a mão com que ele a tocava e levou-a aos lábios, dando um beijo terno em uma de suas cicatrizes.

Quente. Seus beijos eram quentes.

"Está com fome? Vou pedir para os humanos trazerem alguma coisa." perguntou ele do mesmo modo vago e sem emoção de sempre, retirando sua mão da proteção das dela e caminhando até o shôji.

"Sesshoumaru." chamou ela suavemente observando suas costas nuas se afastarem.

"O que foi?" perguntou voltando-se para ela.

Os lábios vermelhos se abriram para iniciar a frase. Mas ela se deteve a tempo, deixando escapar um sorriso genuíno.

"Nada. Só gosto do seu nome." respondeu ela ajeitando desnecessariamente o lençol que a cobria.

Ele a fitou por um momento, em um dos raros momentos em que ficava sem fala. Como pôde passar uma vida inteira sem aquela mulher e sua doce fragilidade?

"Meu nome é tão horrível que chega a ser obsceno. Quisera eu ter um nome que combinasse tanto comigo como o seu, Kagura." respondeu ele em seu tom neutro.

Ela mirou-o como se perguntasse se aquilo era uma piada.

"Você não ia pedir comida?" perguntou tentando desviar o assunto e abaixando o rosto para que ele não a visse enrubescer novamente.

Ele a fitou por um momento, antes de dirigir-se finalmente ao shôji.

Um dia ela conseguiria. Ela o mataria com suas próprias mãos.

Mas até que aquele dia chegasse, ele a esperaria.

Esperaria até ela estar pronta para ele. Ou até que ela fosse tirada dele antes de seu tempo.

**Fim**

Nota: _Kagura_ é outra espécie de flor típica do Japão (e é muito mais bonita que Kikyo XD)

---

Fumo eu só tenho que te agradecer por me obrigar a escrever com eles de novo. É sempre um prazer mexer com o meu casal preferido. Apesar de ter ficado meio dã...uu"

Feliz Natal querida!

Bjusss


End file.
